An Ordinary Day ? Not!
Chapter 1 :'' Who am I? '' Today , the weirdest thing happened to me, I FOUND OUT I'M A DEMIGOD !!!!!! Oh, I forgot to introduce myself , My name is Nina . I'm about to turn 13. Back to the story , I was having an ordinary day at an ordinary school' ''---''' Decon High Academy. I always felt like I didn't belong here , that i'm not fit in to be at this school. That's when I became a demigod , And everything went upsidedown . It all happened when it was recess at my school. Everyone gone out of the classroom already except me . When I was about to go out my teacher --- Ms.Daisie (I'm not kidding about her name cause' she wears everything that concludes a flower,mostly a daisie.) said :"Dear ? Will you please erase the blackboard for me?" I replied :"Okay." When I was erasing the blackboard , some girl shouted : " Ahhhhhhh!!! A monster !!!!! " I was confused, I turned and dropped the eraser. Ms.Daisie turned into a monster!!! I can't believe a nice lady could be a freaky monster.Her eyes was staring at me . Then , my friend Trevon shouted : " Nina,Run!!!!!" Of course I would run , that was a stupid suggestion . I'm not that stupid. He grabbed my hand and we ran out of the school. I said : "What is that?" He replied :"A Scythian Dracaenae.It's a reptilian women with double snake trunks instead of legs." "A Scytherian Draceiny?" " A SCYTHIAN DRACAENAE !!! Stop asking stupid questions and run!!!!" I turned my head and the monster was still following us . So, we ran for our life . Trevon stopped in front or a car and opened the door and said : "Get in." I didn't argue so I went in. Chapter 2 :'' I am a demigod?'' Ok . So when I was about to go in the car Trevon's shoe fell off and revealed a hoof! I must've been staring a long time because I was pushed in the car and Trevon got in so we we're off.I had lots of question in my mind like why are monsters chasing me , why is Trevon's foot look like a hoof , where are we going and who's driving the car !? I calmed down and said : " Hey,who's driving the car ?? " A handsome face appeared and said : " I am.Sorry ,haven't introduced myself. I am Alexander , A son of Hephaestus.Glad to be at your service." " Nice to meet you.I'm Nina.Uhh...A girl who studies in Decon High Academy.Oh yeah,I have two more questions. Number one , where are we going ? Number two ,why does Trevon have hooves????" Trevon said: " Oh that.I'm a satyr." "A satyr??" Alexander explained:" A satyr is a goat-like person that has the upper portion of a man and a lower portion of a goat." " Ok...one question answered another to go...where are we going??" Alexander said:" To Camp Half-Blood , a camp for demigods , apparently you are one too." "Demigods?? You mean half god half human?" "Yeah.Something like that." "Then who is my mother? Apparently I have a father already so my mother has to be the God!" " You won't find out until she claims you." "Claim me?" Then when he was about to answer my question , he looked at the mirror and said :"Better answer that question later , hold on to your seat belts cause' we are going to have a little boost up." I tightened my seat belt and braced myself." "Here we go!!!" ( Chapter 3: Coming soon. ) Category:Hazelcats Category:An Ordinary Day? Not!